Hello Dean
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Lucifer has the beautiful world his Father made, the perfect vessel he deserved, his so called 'brothers' are defeated and gone. So what's to stop him from making a new brother for himself out of his vessel's dearest elder sibling? Nothing.


Don'at even ask me at what point this story takes place. It's a bit hard for me to distinguish. I very strangely and completely ship Lucifer x Dean but that's not what this is. This is a story where Lucifer decides that he wants the brotherly bond that Dean and Sam have. He sees Michael as a failure as a brother and so makes Dean his new brother.

And why not? He already has the world, Sam's body, there's nothing to stop him from taking Dean as well.

* * *

"I like you Dean." Lucifer commented lazily. "I've said it before, in the future and I mean it, I like you." His lips pulled into a smile that was strange and soft in all the wrong ways on Sam's face. The devil was standing mere feet in front of him, leaning against the trunk of a huge tree in his pristine white suit.

He pushed himself carelessly away from the tree and stalked towards him and Dean tensed but didn't move. Sure he may have been the devil but no way was he backing down from a guy wearing his brother like a meat suit. Lucifer seemed to notice for he raised an eyebrow as he approached. "You, are redemable Dean. Loyal and good." He began to circle around him, his voice quiet and caring.

"You understand what it's like to be betrayed by a Father and a family who you give everything to." Dean flinched. "You know what it's like to be abandoned, for loving too much."

"Hate to break it to you buddy," Dean cut in purposefully avoiding looking at Lucifer, "but you didn't get hugged enough."

Lucifer laughed softly and drew his eyes away from the plant he was caressing and allowing them to bore into Dean's. With a quirk of his lips he stretched his a

A quiet laugh and Lucifer was circling closer now, mere inches from Dean. He was so close that Dean could feel the heat radiating off his, Sam's body. "Jokes. A cute defense Dean." Finally Lucifer seemed to be done with his killer shark routine and came to a stop in front of him.

His gold hazel eyes stared down into Dean's with a strange sort of calculation. "I'll keep you."

Dean blinked and then scowled, feeling a flash of fear that was quickly covered up by anger. "What am I a freaking goldfish?" He snapped, foot sliding back and bringing him into a defensive position. "You gonna put me in a bowl and tap on the glass?"

A smile stretched Lucifer's lips. It was amused and placating, like Dean really was a startled pet he had to coax out of the corner. Jesus what was with him and the animal analogies today? "Of course not Dean." His voice was soothing and he reached out, intending to stroke the hunter's cheek.

Dean flinched back violently and stumbled a bit in the process, eyeing Lucifer with wide eyes. The devil sighed at his action but withdrew his hand. It dropped inconspicuously to his side but Dean continued to eye it wearily. "Dean, I'm not going to hurt you. Quite the contrary, I'm going to save you."

"Save me." Dean repeated slowly, watching the devil for any sudden movements. "By turning me into the class pet?"

The fallen angel adopted a patient look. "I'm not making you my pet Dean. I'm going to make you perfect." He absently reached out to caress a nearby bush, finger's brushing the leaves. "I'll make you better then what you are, a higher form of existance."

"Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy." Dean's voice was a near monotone but he couldn't quite suppress the softest tremor in it. He gulped taking another step back. "Bad back."

rm out to Dean, palm up and open. "Come here."

The last remaining Winchester's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to tell Lucifer to stuff it when without his consent he began to walk towards the devil. He choked out a startled sound and felt cold terror wash through him. "Stop it now or I'm gonna kick your ass so hard all your little demon babies will feel it." He tried to force some conviction into his words but they came out hollow and they both knew it. Lucifer smiled at him.

"Dean, you don't have to be afraid." He soothed as Dean stopped in front of him. His hand once again reached up and this time connected with his cheek. It was big and warm against his clammy skin, his thumb stroked gently along his eyebrow. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to keep you by my side." His finger's curled a little, gliding gently over Dean's face. "I want your loyalty, your love, Sam and I both do."

Dean took a deep breath but still, all he could manage to get out was a breathy, "Sammy?" For some reason it caused the devil's expression to

Dean froze. "Sam?" It was all he could say, all he could even think to say.

Lucifer's expression was warm and kind. "Yes, Sam. I'm not alone in here Dean. Sam can hear, see," his hand stroked down Dean's jaw, "and feel everything I do."

"You-you bastard." Dean forced out, green eyes wet. Lucifer's hand slid from his chin to the back of his head, finger's tangling in the short hair's.

"Shh," the fallen angel soothed bringing his other hand up to once again cup Dean's cheek. He pulled the hunter forward just enough so that their forehead's were nearly touching. "He's fine Dean. We both are." A soft smile, almost loving.

become harder and, almost covetous?

"How touching, you're so protective." His finger's tightened monetarily in Dean's hair and for an instant his face hardened. "I want that, give it to me Dean." He dropped his forehead against the human's, eyes turning gold around the pupil's. "Give me that love, that devotion. We'll be perfect for all eternity, no sadness or hate."

A sigh left his lips. "Just the three of us, and we'll rule paradise."


End file.
